


Morgana

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause writes a poem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgana

Once upon a time gods, bored to death

rose from their beds to chisel the maiden,

roped her down from the ceiling of heaven,

bringing down the garden of Aiden.

 

Spun from the sublimest nightfall,

skin of the milk of lands of Hel,

embraced by the tresses of coal,

more beautiful than words can tell.

 

Your kisses as soft as heather,

our bodies curved 'gainst each other,

your heartbeat against my breasts,

my love to you never rests.

 

I'll give you all, my sheltered rose -

My heart, my life, my soul, my love...

I'll give you all I am...

                       love, Morgause.

 


End file.
